1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to emulsions of organopolysiloxanes having acidic and basic groups and the production thereof. Furthermore, the invention relates to organopolysiloxanes having acidic and basic groups and to the production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,127 describes a free-radically curable composition comprising a monomer having at least one free-radically polymerizable acrylate group and a monomer-soluble accelerator which has sulfamido groups of the formula RSO2NHCOX which are bonded to an n-valent group “G” which is compatible with the crosslinkable monomer. If the crosslinkable monomers are silicone acrylates, then “G” is also advantageously a polysiloxane in order to improve the solubility of the accelerator in the monomer to be polymerized by free-radical means. Various methods are given for producing these accelerators. Thus, the production can take place by reacting an aromatic sulfonyl isocyanate with a silane that is reactive towards isocyanate, with subsequent polymerization to give the polysiloxane, or by reacting the aromatic sulfonyl isocyanate with an organic compound that is reactive towards isocyanate and simultaneously unsaturated, which can be converted to the corresponding siloxane polymer by subsequent hydrosilylation with a hydrogen siloxane. The bifunctional substituent “X” can be oxygen, sulfur, the peroxo group or an amino group, where X when “G” is an organopolysiloxane is bonded to this “G” via a divalent hydrocarbon radical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,796 describes low molecular weight tosyl urethanes which can be obtained by reaction of multihydroxy(polyether) compounds with tosyl isocyanate. These urethanes are used as substitute for formaldehyde-based resins in fingernail varnishes.